


Mi Adelinetta

by im_a_potato



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M, First time writing a fic, I'm better at writting headcanons than writing the actual stuff, I'm probably gonna suck, TMS spoilers, angsty as hell, i guess, oh well, this is based on one of my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_potato/pseuds/im_a_potato
Summary: Takes place after the events of The Midnight Star. It is based of one of the headcanons I wrote back when I finished TMS: It has been weeks since the events at the Underworld. It's been weeks since he lost her. nothing has been the same after returning to Kenettra. Magiano has not been the same. He has refused to sleep because every time he closes his eyes, he sees her. Violetta has tried her best to take care of him but he always refuses. Also he refuses to look at her. (Idk, I suck at summaries lol)





	

_Why did you had to leave me?_

Magiano thought.

_Why? We could've had a happy life together._

She has been in his mind every single minute. He just couldn't stop thinking about _her._  

_His love._

_His Adelinetta._

It's been weeks since all the events at the Underworld. It's been weeks since he lost her. It's been weeks since his beloved one decided to sacrifice herself in order to save her sister, Violetta. The moment he saw Violetta walking towards them, he was so shocked, but then thought:  _where is Adelina?_

When Violetta told the group what happened with Moritas, he went silent. He couldn't believe it. Adelina was dead.  _Dead._ He couldn't cry because he could not accept the truth. he believed it was all a dream, and when he'd wake up, he would see her scarred face and silver hair. He believed that for many days until he faced the did truth. She wasn't with them anymore. Violetta also told him that she had made a bargain with the Goddess of Empathy. That he would actually be able to see her again.

But that did not change things. he wanted her by his side every minute.

_They were supposed to be happy together._

"Magiano?" he hears a voice.

He did not had to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Violetta. She had entered his chambers.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

He nodded without looking at her. He has been unable to look at the girl since what happened for two reasons. One: she reminded him of her older sister. and two: he blamed her for Adelina's death. He felt guilty for it since it was Adelina's decision to save her sister and live while she paid for all her sins. But Magiano couldn't help it. It was as if a part of him had died when she left him. He hadn't been able to sleep for all these weeks either, because every time he tried to,  _he saw her._ He saw her smiling at him. A smile that was rare when she was still alive. It was a smile pure with full innocence. It made his heart ache. Violetta tried to convince him for a few weeks, but he always refused to the point of her giving up. 

"Magiano, please, you have to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Magiano, I know you are not. Look at the bags under your eyes. You are clearly not fine!"

"Don't worry about me. I said that i'm fine."

"Magiano, please look at me. I know you are suffering. I am too, but I know she wouldn't want you to be in this state. I know she would want you to bring joy to bring joy to others just like you made her happy."

Magiano went silent.

"Please, just look at me."

Magiano finally dared to look at her.

But he did not see Violetta. He saw  _her, instead._ Dark locks of hair were replaced by a silver color. Instead of two eyes, there was only one and a scar replacing the other eye. His beloved one has returned.

"Magiano," he hear her voice. Adelina's voice, "I know it's hard for you, I'm also going through the pain of losing the only family I had left, but we have to be strong for her."

"Mi Adelinetta, please don't leave me, I need you."

"Magiano, what are you talking about?"

"Adelina, I love you. why did you had to go? We could've been happy. Without you, the joy that i once had is now gone."

"Magiano."  _Adelina_ whispered.

"My love, why?" Tears were falling from his eyes. All the tears he kept for all these weeks were now falling down. 

_Adelina_ was just silent.

And then he realized. That was not Adelina. Adelina was not coming back.

Silver hair was replaced with dark hair. There were two eyes in her face. And the woman had a face full of sorrow yet compassion.

this was not Adelina. This was her younger sister, Violetta.

"Violetta! I am really sorry. I did not meant to do that." 

Violetta was quiet. Everything went silent for a few minutes, until she embraced him."

"I know you really missed her," she said in between sobs. "I do too. She was my sister, and losing her was one of the most painful things in the world."

"I wish she could still be with us."

"I know," she said. "You have no idea how much I begged Moritas to take me again instead of her. I just wanted for her to be happy for once."

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"What?" She was confused.  _Why is he sorry? He already apologized._

"I am really sorry, after Adelina died. I blamed you for what happened. I blamed you because your sister decided to sacrifice herself in order to save you. I'm really, really sorry about it." He said while trying to not cry.

They broke apart and Violetta gave him a sad smile. "It's okay. I don't blame you. I also blamed myself for a while until I thought, Adelina wouldn't want me to think this way. She gave me another chance to live. A chance to finish her objectives in life. To save  _malfettos_ in all Kenettra. To make this country a better place. i want her to be proud of me, so don't be sorry about blaming me."

 Magiano  stared at her for a few seconds until he said, "thank you, Violetta. You might not have Raffaele's powers, or any powers anymore, but your words have calmed me down. Thank you." He gave her a bittersweet smile.

Violetta smiled back. "She loved you so much. Don't ever forget that. And I know we will see her again some day."

"I know." He said. 

"We will get through this. we will do it for her."

"For her." He repeated.

After a few more minutes, they decided to go out to the palace's garden. 

"Look at the sky." Violetta said.

With Violetta, he looked up at the sky. And there it was.  _Adelina's Constellation._

_I will find you my love, and I will not let you go again. I swear on my life._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, first fic I have written in my life, I hope it didn't suck that much lol  
> Tumblrs: im-princess-potato.tumblr.com or incorrect-legendyoungelites.tumblr.com


End file.
